1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photovoltaic cell-driven motor, and, more particularly, to a special magnetic resonance enhanced, synchronously shaded motor driven by solar energy. The motor converts direct current to alternating current electrical power, and is particularly useful in situations where constant sunlight is available, such as on a space station or a lunar station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents relate to solar energy powered devices for use in space, or on the earth where a high percentage of sunlight hours are available:
______________________________________ Inventor Date ______________________________________ Patent 4,217,633 Evans 1980 4,404,472 Steigerwald 1983 4,577,052 Schutten et al 1986 4,728,878 Anthony 1988 4,781,018 Shoji 1988 4,910,963 Vanzo 1990 4,982,569 Bronicki 1991 5,005,360 McMurtry 1991 5,103,646 Fini 1992 5,123,247 Nelson 1992 Japanese Patents 53-32246 Nishioka 1976 56-75915 Yamamoto et al 1979 60-43156 Hisanori 1985 German Patent 2,756,636 Genswein A 1979 ______________________________________
The most pertinent of the above patents appear to be: Steigerwald 4,404,472; Schutten et al 4,5777,052; Anthony 4,728,878; Japanese 53-322246 and 56-75915.
Steigerwald 4,404,472 discloses an analog and a digital control for a dc to ac inverter to supply sinusoidal current to a utility while drawing maximum power from a solar array. Schutten et al 4,577,052 is directed to an AC solar cell which includes a pivoted mirror which alternately directs light energy to one of two PN junctions to produce an alternating current without a DC to AC converter. A second embodiment of Schutten et al employs stationary split mirrors with changeable transparency means controlled by an AC source.
Anthony 4,728,878 also avoids the use of a DC to AC converter by means of rotating shutters controlled by an external reference. Japanese 53-32246 discloses a rotary shaft on which are mounted a plurality of vanes, each having a thermal light absorbing surface and a thermal light ray reflecting surface. The device rotates when exposed to thermal light rays to generate a direct current, apparently. None of the above references disclose the concept of generating mechanical energy and alternating current electrical energy from solar energy employing a combination of magnetic resonance and synchronous pulses of solar energy supplied to an electric coil rotating in the field of a permanent magnet.